Brother Hood Parents, X Force Child
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Just Because you have powers doesn't mean you don't wonder about your family. Knowing that her father was a DJ in Hollywood will lead the young Mutant cross contry just to find the family she never had. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the X men or any other TV show. I also don't own Coyote Shivers, He's just my Rock and Roll Idle. Please don't Sue me. It wont be worth it.  
  
Scott Summers, Jean Gray and Angel Shivers sat in their final class waiting for the bell to ring for summer vacation. "Question what happens during the summer when it comes to wheels?" Angel asked Scott and Jean.  
  
"He keeps training us. For some of us we can go home, on trips, visiting people and go to concerts." Scott said.  
  
"I wonder would he let me go find my father?" Angel asked them.  
  
"Do you have a clue where he is?" Jean asked.  
  
"I found out he works in a club called Dragon Fly in Hollywood." Angel pulled the listing for the club, which had the address and band information.   
  
"He might. I'm not sure since it's across the country." Scott said.  
  
"Since I turn 18 this summer and have my bike I could make it. I just want to meet him." She put her hand on an old locket that was hung around her neck. Angels black hair fell to her shoulders while her hazel eyes hid under rose tinted glasses.  
  
"So have you ever met him?" Jean asked. Since Angel had arrived at the institute at the end of last school year when her powers started to make her glow in really bad situations, Jean and Angel had become really close friends.   
  
"Only once when I was five. He told me he was sorry that he couldn't be around to teach me how to play guitar or how to ride a bike or anything a father would do, but that when ever I needed him he would be able to be found just as long as I remember who I am and keep his locket. And it was too dangerous for me to be razed by him." Angel remembered.  
  
"I'm sure he'll let you go. Xavier is wise man and knows that family is one of the things that make us strong." Scott said. The clock struck 3:15; time to go.  
  
~When they get home~  
  
Angel walked to Professor Xavier's office and knocked lightly on the open door. "Professor?" she said.  
  
"Angel, what can I do for you?" he asked looking up from a book.  
  
"I was wondering, since it was summer, can I go on a trip to find my father?" Angel asked. Her voice has some fear that he would say no, but other wise it had her normal charisma in it.  
  
"What brought along this sudden need to find him?" Professor Xavier asked trying not to go into her mind.  
  
"It occurred to me during the announcements about 'family fun day' that I don't have a family. Well I do but not one that is biologically related to me." She explained.  
  
"Where are you going to be trying to find him?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"He works in a club called the Dragon Fly in Hollywood. I want to go over there and see if I can get any leads on where he lives and stuff." She explained.   
  
"I'll talk it over with Logan and Ororo and we'll tell you at Dinner tonight." Xavier said.  
  
"Thank you." She started to walk out of the room and stopped at the door and turned towards Professor Xavier. "And thanks for helping me with my powers."  
  
"Don't mention it Roman Candle." He said. Angel smiled and walked out. "I should call them in here so that I have an answer for her by dinner." He said. {Logan, Ororo come to my office. I have a matter to discuss with you} he said in their minds.  
  
{What ever it is, I didn't do it.} Login said. {I guess I'm on my way.}  
  
{I'll be right up.} Ororo send back.  
  
{I'll be waiting for the two of you.} Xavier said.   
  
When the two arrived they each took a seat. "So what is it?" Logan said.  
  
"Angel wishes to take a trip to California to find her father."  
  
"So?" Logan asked  
  
"She's just gotten the hang of her powers, do you think its wise to let her?" Ororo asked.  
  
"She's set on going. If we say no, she's planning on going any way." Xavier said. "I didn't even need to go into her head to find that out. Her eyes said it all."  
  
"Let her go then." Logan said. "If she's just going to go anyway, we might as well not stop her."  
  
"She's still just a child." Ororo protested.  
  
"Ororo, if we had her carry a tracker so we could find her if we needed to, and had her call when she got there and when she was leaving, would that be fine?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Alright." Ororo.  
  
"Angel's going to California."  
  
~In Angel and Jean's room~  
  
Angel was on her laptop sitting on her bed while Jean was getting ready for a dinner date with Scott. "Jean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if Professor Xavier says I can't go? How will I find out if my torn family still has a chance of being together for even one day?" Angel asked looking at the clock and how they only had about a half hour till dinner.  
  
"I'm sure he'll let you go. If its something you really need he'll give it to you. If it's something that you just want, it's a 50 / 50 chance of him letting you go. How long have you been looking for him?" Jean asked.  
  
"About a year, since I was able to get on a laptop that works and I can save any clue to him." Angel explained.  
  
"So who is he? You never told me." Jean asked sitting next to her on her bed.  
  
Angel pulled up a picture of someone on her Laptop. "Him. He plays the guitar in a band and has 3 CD's out. He's a DJ in the club I'm going to."   
  
"Your father's Coyote Shivers?" she looked at the picture of a man with shaggy black hair and rose tinted glasses.  
  
"Yeah." Angel responded. She looked up at her best friend, almost sister, Jean.  
  
"All this time I thought you just had him as a teenage idle. I never thought he was your father." Jean said.  
  
"I hope I can find him." Angel stared at the picture on the computer.  
  
"I know you can. You can find anything without even trying." Jean gave her a hug of confidence.   
  
~Dinner~  
  
Angel walked into the dinning room to see everyone else already seated. Professor Xavier, Logan and Ororo were seated at the head of the table. She sat in her normal spot next to Kurt and Bobby. "Professor, can I go to find him?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Her eyes lit up when she hear him say that.  
  
"Thank you professor. When can I leave?"  
  
"How about in three days. That way you'll be well rested and packed. Your motorcycle will be fixed. There is one condition though." Xavier said.  
  
"What?" She looked at him.  
  
"You take a cell phone and call when you get to Hollywood."  
  
"Okay, I leave in three days." She said in response.   
  
"Why ya going out there?" Bobby asked.  
  
"To find the father I never had." She said after taking a drink. After Dinner she went to her computer to make reservations at a hotel for a week with a check in date of Monday. She had sent an Email to her friends in the institute giving them the full details of her trip:  
  
'Guys,  
  
I'm heading out to California to find the truth about my father. I've been able to track him down to this far. But I need to find out why he and my mother gave me up. As you people know I don't even know a thing about my mother and I know who my father is. Now thanks to the computer I'm heading over to the Dragon Fly Club in Hollywood. I'll be taking my bike over there (who ever wants to can pitch in for gas money) and back. If all goes well, I'll be back just in time for my senior year at the high school. If not you'll get an Email and a phone call… No I'm not going to call all you just one who has to tell the rest of you. Wish me luck. God knows I need it.  
  
Angel'  
  
~Three days later~   
  
It was high noon when she left. She packed her motorcycle with food, water, snacks and cloths packed on the bike. Plus the cloths that was packed into her backpack. She had the debit card Xavier with her in her wallet with her ID and other cards. "Okay I have everything." She said.  
  
"Angel remembers to call." Ororo said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good luck finding what you're looking for. We all hope you find him." Jean said giving her a good-bye hug.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you when you get back." Bobby said after giving her a kiss good bye.  
  
"I like leaving if I get kisses good bye." Angel joked. "I'll miss you all. I'll be back by the time school starts." She said getting on her motorcycle. "I'll see you all soon." She put her helmet on and drove off.   
  
It took her two days to get to California. Just as she promised she called and said she was all right and alive. She unpacked some of her stuff to find the locket she had worn since she was a child. "Dad's locket." She put it on after she took a long shower. By the time she was done with her shower she decided to go look for the Dragon Fly Club.   
  
It didn't take her long because her hotel was about three blocks away from the club. She parked her bike and put the safety's on. She walked over to the door and it opened before she could put her hand on it. A black haired man with red sunglasses on knocked into her, knocking her down. "Ouch."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said helping her up.   
  
"No it's my fault, I've been thinking about my father." She said fixing her sunglasses.  
  
"That's funny, I was just thinking about my daughter." He said. "I should get going, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late."  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
"I got a gig tonight here, why don't you come." He said.   
  
"Sure." Angel said walking into the building. A woman with green eyes and umber hair was sitting at one of the tables. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" she said politely.  
  
"Sure, sit down and talk to me." The lady at the table asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a man named Coyote Shivers, he also goes by Coyote Stevens." Angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry sugar, he just left like two minuets ago."  
  
"Was he the guy with black hair and red sunglasses?" Angel took off hers.  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my best DJ's. Why are you looking for him?" She said getting up and walking over to the bar.  
  
Angel took a deep breath out. "He's my father." She said.  
  
"Really?" Angel nodded. "Do you have any siblings from your moms side?" The lady asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even know that was him who knocked into me a few minuets ago." Angel replied. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Who are you?" She paused. "I don't mean to be rude, but I just have this weird feeling I know you."  
  
"I'm Jennifer. Coyote and I have been going out on and off for the past 20 years. We keep getting into fights; our jobs get in the way. So we've never been able to tie the knot. How old are you?"  
  
"18." Jennifer walked over to Angel and gave her a hug. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The two of us had a daughter. We were just barely getting along at that time with our finances so we decided to give you up. And were hoping that you would have a better life out there then here with us. Plus the fact I was 17 and he was 18 didn't make it any much better."  
  
"How are you sure its me? I just know who my father is. I don't know anything about my mother." Angel said. {What if she is my mother?}  
  
"Do you have a scar on your back that like of looks like four slashes and you've never been able to figure out why they were there?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yeah, I always guessed I was attacked by a dog or something." Angel said.  
  
"It wasn't a dog or anything like that. There was this man who tried to kill you when you were only four months old. We had gotten away but they didn't know if you would be able to walk ever. A few months later I went into the hospital and what was left of our money at that time was drained. We had no choice. We gave you to the social worker. For your own good."  
  
"I never thought that's why I was always bouncing between places. That thought never came to mind." Angel said. She took off the necklace that she remembered Coyote giving to her when she was five. "Do you remember this?" She handed it to Jennifer.  
  
"This is the locket that your grandma wore till the day she died. Oddly a week before you were born. I knew to give it to you. But when you left the necklace was locked in the bank. I couldn't give it to you. How did you manage to get it?"  
  
"When I was five I was at this place and," she paused. "I don't know what to call my father. It feels weird to call him Coyote and even weirder to call him dad."  
  
"Don't worry. He's your father, yet you've only known what's online. Just call him Coyote." She said placing her hand on Angel's shoulder.   
  
"Well he found me at one of the foster homes. I was outside and he walked up to the door and rung it. Mary and Mike came to the door and then they went inside then I was called in. I thought I did something wrong but it turned out he was tracking me down. He gave me the locket and a last name. He told me who he was and to track him down when I'm older or if I need a father to make it all right."  
  
"So are you just older, or do you need a father to make things right." a mans voice came from the door. Angel turned to see him standing there.   
  
She stood up. "Both." Coyote Shivers walked over to her and hugged her.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't take you back with me when you were five. But I couldn't risk your safety." He said.  
  
"Why what is in your past that you two were hiding me from?" Angel asked.  
  
Coyote looked over at Jennifer. "We should tell her. She's our own flesh and blood."  
  
"I guess its time for the truth to come out." Coyote said walking over to Jennifer. "We're not like most people. You might even be one." He stopped  
  
"Are you two saying your mutants?" Angel asked trying to get everything down.  
  
"Yes. We didn't want to tell you this and we wanted you to grow up where you could have a normal life." Jennifer said.  
  
"That's cool. What powers you got?" Angel asked. She couldn't really grasp the fact that her parents were mutants like her.  
  
"Your not scared or something like that?" Coyote asked.  
  
"Why? I have the gene too. Most my friends and boy friend have the gene. So I'm not shocked that you two have it. It does make the whole why you two gave me up thing a whole lot easier." Angel said. "What can you two do?"  
  
"I can make things disappear while your father has the power to find and retrieve the stuff I make disappear."  
  
"So you two are a match made in heaven." Angel said.  
  
"Now you have to tell us what you can do." Coyote said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well my powers are kind of weird. I'm surrounded by this warm yellow light that glows. Sometimes it's like yellow liquid stuff and in that bubble of light I can float, make things float, even if it's not in my yellow bubble. I can hear the thoughts of my friends and the people around me. Its like I have this world that only I'm aloud in and I can find out anything in the outside world." Angel explained.  
  
"So what now, you found us. What do you want?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just want someone I can call a family." Angel looked down at her hands, which were clasped together under the table. "I keep hearing my friends talk about their memories of their families but I can't even tell them what I got from them or who I looked like more." {I don't even see where I look like my mom. Just my dad.} Angel thought   
  
"You have us now. Where were you staying before you came here?" Coyote asked.  
  
"I was over at the Xavier Institute for people with the gene. The X men are the people who were there. To tell the truth I'm part of the X force. Which is like back ups for the X men. Its over in up state New York. I was able to get my bike fixed over there and track you down with the computer lab that's over there."  
  
"So your in High School or college?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I'll be starting my senior year in high school this September." Angel said honestly.  
  
"Its good to have you back with us Angel." Coyote said. "Where are you staying while your here?"   
  
"I'm staying at the Double Tree."  
  
"Come back to our place and stay with your family."  
  
"Sure." She said. "I'm gonna go back to my hotel for tonight and call my friends back at the institute and tell them I found you two. And that I might be back a bit later then I expected to. And to get a good nights sleep."   
  
"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow." Coyote said. "I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow to get to know you better."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's your room number?"   
  
"613." She said walking out. "See you around one ish." When she left the club she just sat on her motorcycle for a minuet before starting it. "I found them. I found my family." She road back to the hotel just thinking about her family. When she got back to the hotel room she found a letter, "A letter?"  
  
'Angel,  
  
Sorry to send some bad news over there but we did a check. Your family is not as good as you think they are. They are working with the Brother hood. Be on your guard. Don't tell them where your staying or the fact about your a part of the X force. I sent Scott, Jean and Bobby over there so they can watch you. Sorry for telling you this. I'm not sure where their rooms are. I hope they put the guys in one room and Jean in the other. Angel keep up your guard. Don't tell them too much.  
  
Professor Xavier'  
  
{This can't be real. My own parents are the enemy? Its not supposed to be this way! Stupid fairy tail illusions.} There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Angel called.  
  
"Just the ice boy." It was Bobby. Angel went to the door and opened it to see him standing there.  
  
"Bobby. I found them. Both my mom and dad. I got a letter from Professor Xavier and he's telling me not to trust them." She brought him inside.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said he ran some tests and there part of the brother hood." Angel sat down on the bed trying to figure out what to do. "I don't know what to do now."  
  
"I know this is gonna drain your powers but go into your bubble. Draw out the past and find the truth." Bobby said sitting down next to her.  
  
"What if I'm too drained in the morning to get up for lunch with my dad?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll stay with you to put you to bed right after you come out of your bubble and stay with you threw the night to be here when your father gets here in the morning. What time did you tell him?" he asked  
  
"I think, around one." She said getting ready to go into bubble mode. "Wish me luck I don't know what I'll find." A liquid like bubble formed around her.  
  
"Good Luck." 


	2. Chapter 2

~Coyote and Jennifer~  
  
"You know she's the enemy!" Jennifer protested.  
  
"She's my child. I could care less about the brother hood right now. If anything I just want to get to know my daughter. I found her when she was five and then I lost her. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He screamed.  
  
"Sometimes I think that you don't even care about the whole Mutant Race thing."  
  
"Right now I don't. I care about Angel. I want her to have the family she never had. If it means joining the blasted X men I will. But if it means leaving my daughter for the third time. I won't do it. Just because you wanted her gone in the first place didn't mean I did." He started to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"When I get back I want you out of my house with your stuff." He slammed the door.  
  
~In the Bubble~  
  
Angel was watching a 10-year-old boy messing around with a guitar. "Why won't this thing tune. I can't find my pitch." Angel reached down to help out. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out. Want me to help you with your guitar?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure." He handed her the guitar. "I'm Francis, what's your name?"  
  
"Angel."   
  
"Are you one of my sisters friends?"  
  
"Yeah." She finished tuning it. "Here all tuned."  
  
"Can you teach me how to tune it?"  
  
"Sure." Angel started to teach young Coyote how to tune his guitar. "Its not that hard to do once you get the hang of it." {I think I went too far back in time} "I have to get going, your sisters gonna be mad if I don't come back soon."   
  
"Bye." She walked out into the hall and vanished. {Lets try to find out the moment I was attacked.}  
  
~With Bobby~  
  
Bobby had called Jean and Scott over so he won't lose his mind. "It turns out that she's the off spring of two of the brother hood." Bobby told them.  
  
"That would mean the mutant Gene would have been around longer then we thought." Scott stated.  
  
"Well the Professor is kinda old too." Bobby reminded.  
  
"So what do you think she's seeing in there?" Scott asked them trying to cover up his slight mistake.  
  
"She's trying to find out what made her parents join the brother hood and give her up." Bobby told them.  
  
"It might be that her parents met in the brotherhood and when had her decided it was no place for a baby. They could have been trying to make her have a better life." Jean said.  
  
"That could be it."  
  
~Back in the bubble~  
  
{That looks like an 18 or so version of dad. And a younger version of mom. Is that what I should call them? She's carrying a baby. Is that me?} She watched them run. {Who are they running from?} A tall man with blackish purple hair came out of the bushes.  
  
"Just give me the girl and you two will live." He said. Angel knew that voice. It was her self deface teacher, Logan.  
  
{That's Logan!!}  
  
"You can't have our daughter." Coyote said. "I won't let you."  
  
"Oh yeah little man? How are you going to stop me?" He threw Coyote into a tree.   
  
{Dad!!!}  
  
"Listen, lady, just give me the girl and you won't die."  
  
"Never." She started to run again.  
  
"They always run." He chased after her. He was able to cut her off and send a slice at the baby.  
  
"STOP IT!! SHES GONNA DIE FROM THOSE CUTS." Jennifer screamed.  
  
"My work hear is done." Logan said going off.  
  
~Out side the bubble~  
  
"Bobby how long has she been in there?" Scott asked.  
  
"About two hours." Bobby said looking at the clock.  
  
"That's the longest she's been in there." Jean said.  
  
The bubble started to dissolve making Angel fall onto the bed in which she was over. "Angel?" Bobby said picking her up.  
  
"I'm fine. I need sleep. Put me to bed and head back to your own rooms. I'll be fine." her voice shook.  
  
"I'm staying with you love." Bobby said putting her under covers. "Night love." He kissed her on her fore head as she fell asleep. "Guys I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna crash here tonight."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Jean said.  
  
"I won't do anything that Scott wouldn't do." He said knowing Scott would love to sleep with Jean but it was for her ethics that he isn't.  
  
"Okay." Scott said before Jean could say anything. "Lets head back to the rooms." Scott said leading Jean out of the room.  
  
Bobby went and turned off the lights in the room and then found his way to the other bed in the dark.  
  
~Next day around 12:30~  
  
Coyote arrived at Angel's door and knocked on it. Bobby opened the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"I'm looking for Angel, do I have the wrong room?" Coyote asked.  
  
"No this is her room. Who are you?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I'm Coyote Shivers, her father." He said. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bobby." He motioned for Coyote to come in. "Angel's boyfriend." Bobby closed the door once he was inside and he walked over to the bed where Angel was sleeping. "Hey baby wake up." he said to her sweetly.  
  
"Do I have to?" Angel asked grumpily.  
  
"Yeah, your fathers here."   
  
"Okay. I need a shower then." Angel lifted herself off the bed only to fall into Bobby's arms. "Maybe I'm kinda weak from last night."  
  
"I'll help you to the bath room." He said lifting her up.   
  
"Thanks." Angel said. "Grab me an outfit out of my bag."  
  
"Sure babe." He went over to her bag and grabbed all parts of her outfit. He ended up blushing a bit when he looked at what else he grabbed. "Here." He placed it in the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
"So how long have you and Angle been going out?" Coyote asked.  
  
"About five month." Bobby said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"If I ask you questions about Angel will you answer then truthfully?" Coyote looked into Bobby's icy eyes.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. How does she act? What was she like when you met her? What do you know about my daughter?" He asked.  
  
"When Angel arrived I was going to my self defense class when she drove up on her bike. She was starving and scared. So I helped her inside to where the professor was so he could help her. He got her situated and She was put into the same training group as me so I got to walk her to classes and everything. She didn't really talk to many people at first. She told me once how she never knew what was going to happen to her or her father… I mean you." He said.  
  
"She told you that? Can she play guitar?"  
  
"Yeah, She loves her guitar. She had to teach herself. She told me her father… err… you are a guitar player and wanted to be able to play with you one day. She's a lady who doesn't where a dress. She's my angel. We can talk about anything."  
  
"I wish I could have watched my baby grow up." he paused. "And be there for her when she needed me." Coyote could since that Bobby didn't trust him.   
  
"Angel's an incredible girl. I've never thought that anyone could be like her till we became friends. Now we're together. I don't know how you're going to change our relationship."  
  
"What do you mean 'change your relationship?'" Coyote asked.  
  
"It just she's never had a father that actually could relate to her. She's a Mutant that drove cross-country to find her guitar-playing actor of a father on her motorcycle when she could have just as easily flown across country. She's gonna be different now. I know it." Bobby said getting up and walking over to the window.  
  
"I don't want to change your relationship with her. I just want to get a relationship with my daughter." Coyote told Bobby. "I've been trying to use my powers to find her for the last couple of years. I couldn't find her in any way I tried. I'm glade she has someone that cares enough about her to follow her cross country just to make sure she's ok." Coyote followed him over to the window.  
  
"Bobby, it's not going to change anything between us." Angel startled them. She had heard part of what the two had said. "Bobby you're my best friend and boy friend, he's my father." She walked over to Bobby and reached up to give him a hug. "I love you Bobby nothing can change that."  
  
"I love you two Angel." The two hugged.   
  
"Now that my father and boy friend have done some sort of bonding thing. I want to go bond with my father." Angel said breaking the hug.   
  
"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Bobby asked Angel.  
  
"Sure. I'll call you on the cells when I get back here. 


End file.
